


That time on their first major tour

by Krash39



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Hair care, Scene Issues, emo boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krash39/pseuds/Krash39
Summary: I saw an interview once where Pete shows Joe dry shampoo for the first time. But it occurred to me, he probably didn’t buy it himself.





	That time on their first major tour

Imagine it’s Fall Out Boy’s first BIG tour, maybe their first Warped tour. It’s a day or two after they hit the road when Pete’s phone rings, it’s his girlfriend

Pete: Hey!  
Her: Hey, uh, did you take my dry shampoo?  
Pete:What?  
Her: My dry shampoo, did you take it? Like on tour?  
Pete: Oh! Yea, I borrowed it.  
Her: Pete! I use that, I need it.  
Pete: Sorry. Just buy some more?  
Her: Why didn’t you just buy your own?  
Pete: Because I don’t know where the dry shampoo store is.  
Her: What?? *laugh* You get it at a regular drug store.  
Pete: Well, see you know things like that, I don’t *guy logic*

Probably plausible 

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m one of those, I’ve heard the fandom stories about *the ex* and I’m sure there’s a name, buuuuuuuuuuut I also don’t go digging for that stuff cause none of my business ™️


End file.
